Saving Me
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: ONESHOT. His Alice was the fourth type, one that took away a bit of his life every time. Not a songfic. MxN Read and review please! I'm no good at summaries.
1. Saving Me

**Here's a one-shot! Umm my other stories are pretty much on hiatus. His Voice would come soon I think, by this month. Please enjoy the storyy :D**

**Review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Just a little more._

Natsume Hyuuga trudged along the dim corridor, placing a hand on the wall to support him as he limped to his Special Star bedroom. He frowned in annoyance as his eyes wandered to his fingers as they trailed along the wall, leaving occasional blood stains on the white-washed wall.

_Damn those missions._

The number of missions had increased in the past week due to the blasted AAO, which had been attempting to unleash deadlier attacks on the Academy, sometimes kidnapping the younger students from the Dangerous Ability class. Of course, the Kuro Neko was deemed the best for the tasks at hand, and thus he was sent to the Anti-Alice Organization's headquarters to solve the _issues_ that had arisen. Now that he was seventeen years old, he was deemed emotionally and physically tougher and as a result, Persona belted out harsher training routines and punishment. He expected flawless performances and nothing less than perfect from Natsume. Getting injured during missions was counted mistakes which would be dealt with later. Brutal, but it was the life Natsume led. Never once had he failed, not once ever since Persona had threatened to get hold of his friends, not once ever since his friends were at stake.

Especially that idiot sleeping outside his door.

Natsume staggered towards his bedroom door, trying hard not to wake the other students up. He lowered himself next to Mikan Sakura quietly and gazed at her for some time. He grunted when he noticed that she had been crying, obviously worrying about him since he took unusually long to return from tonight's mission. He lifted his right hand and gently stroked his girlfriend's hair, causing her to stir awake.

"You're back," she smiled, half-awake. "Come on let's get you inside."

She fished out his room key from his pocket and opened the door, gently guiding Natsume to his bed. Mikan sat by him and began removing his bloodied shirt. It was a nightly ritual. Mikan would wait for Natsume to return from is missions and when he did, she would help him dress his wounds. Tonight was no different. Mikan returned from the bathroom with his first-aid kit and began her works.

Natsume's eyes never left Mikan, and he could see the worry in her eyes. He hated it. He hated how he had always made her worry, wondering night after night if he were ever to come back from missions.

Mikan was done dressing his wounds after about half an hour. Both had their eyes locked on each other. Natsume forced himself to sit up, which he did, with Mikan's assistance.

"I'm sorry." Natsume murmured as he pulled Mikan into his arms, who began sobbing quietly.

"Natsume, your… your Alice. You're getting weaker Natsume. You might even..."

"Shh… I'll be fine, with you by my side. Keep your smile, it lights my day." Natsume said softly as he ran his bandaged left hand through Mikan's waist-length auburn hair. He felt Mikan nod; but they both knew that it was a lie. Natsume had been doing missions for the Academy even before Mikan had entered the Academy, and that was seven years ago. With an Alice that took a bit of his life away every time he used it, Natsume Hyuuga's time would soon be up. Even so, neither wanted to think about it. Live one day at a time, like Mikan had said. He broke the hug and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Mikan." Natsume whispered.

"And I love you too."

Feeling contented, he then lay down, tugging Mikan's wrist. She smiled and lay down next to Natsume, who in turn pulled her closer to him. Natsume watched as Mikan fell asleep in his arms. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and thought about their conversation earlier on.

_I'll be fine. _Natsume thought grimly. He just had to stay strong for a few more years before they graduate, and he would be free to take Mikan with him, away from the Academy. He had tolerated Persona's crap for years, so what was a handful more? Natsume looked down at Mikan and smiled a tiny smile. After just a few more years, they would be free. It would be all worth it.

Safe in those thoughts, he fell asleep.

It was a nightly ritual.

* * *

"Mikan… Wake up." With that, Mikan pried her eyes open and saw Natsume still lying beside her, awake.

"You have to go now. It's almost time for school."

Mikan nodded and got out of bed after giving Natsume a peck on the cheek. As she closed his room door behind her, she grinned at him as he showed her a rare smile. Mikan briefly glanced at the clock on his wall before leaving. Natsume stared at the door for some time, thinking and rationalizing with himself. After some time, he turned and faced the ceiling.

The corridor was unusually quiet. The corridor lights lit Mikan's way as she walked down slowly. Normally, there would be a student or two walking along the corridor, or music playing from one of the rooms. Sometimes students' voices could be heard, or the shower being turned on.

But not this time.

_Wait. The clock. It said… It said 3.30 a.m. _

_Oh God._

Mikan turned and dashed to Natsume's room. It was probably the first time out of the many that she was thankful that she had forgotten to lock his room door, Natsume hated it whenever she forgot because there was this once when a fangirl barged in, as she flung it open. Her gaze fell on Natsume who had his back facing her. Mikan hurried over to his side and shook his shoulder gently.

"Natsume…"

His body turned and Mikan smiled upon seeing his angelic face as he slept. She had seen him sleeping for countless of times and his innocence never failed to make her smile. The smile, however, was wiped off when his left arm hung limply from the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and placed her ear on his chest.

His time was up.

* * *

**  
Please review!**

**Oh yes, Konnie (Did I get your name right?) said that my genre for the story should be tragedy, which I agree. But I didn't wanna spoil the surprise that Natsume dieddd ):**

**Annd um I think some didn't get the story :/ To sum it up, Natsume knew that he was going to die, and it was because of that he got Mikan away from him.**

**I hope its clearer now :D  
**

**So yep. Review please :D  
**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I logged onto my Fanfiction email account and I've got a lovely lovely surprise.

Saving Me has been nominated for the Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards 2008 (GARC)! I was so surprised by it, even more so when I read that other fanfictions nominated included those by November Romeo, JC Zala, Vione, etc and those are my favourite authors and I want to be as good as them.

I don't know who nominated me but I just want to thank you guys so much and for the number of reviews which has been climbing despite the fact that I've neglected Fanfiction for such a long time.

About that, I'm so sorry. I haven't had time to update because school has been hectic even though it has just started. I'm supposed to be doing my homework now, but still this calls for a celebration yay!

**Hilaire**'s and **FearandLoathingILV**'s reviews really made me smile :D You guys just made me super duper happy thank you for taking time off to type your thoughts out hahaha. As well as the others who have been reviewing, thank you so so much. Every review counts and they make me happy! :D

zZShiroNekoKawaiiZz

fitha

miyada_aya

Kai Hyuuga

Moonlightnin

konnie

KokonoMayuri

AmBEr aka BDBH

Isadora T

bloodyrosey

-Yasu-CupidxPsyche

Dawn's sorrow

teh-crazeh-one

FearandLoathingILV

thundra18

Hilaire

Also, to Jo thank you for your support and everything and reviewing :D Lubb eu maniiexx maneiix worhxx!

Once again, a big thank you to everyone (:

Love,

Cookiemonsterr!


End file.
